6 2 5 yukio
by Kiki Suzuki
Summary: "Apa gunanya kalian berbuat begini, sedangkan aku dan hyung sendiri hanya mengikuti jalan pikiran kalian yang tidak ada habisnya?" OC male!N.Korea, serious!S.Korea/America/China/Russia, nyerempet sekuel dari "Death of Cherry Blossom", AR, gaya bahasa kaku, kinda failed fic. 광복절을 축하합니다!


Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**6-2-5 ~ yuk i o~** by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sama

Oh, ya, mungkin bagi Anda yang seorang stalker(?) sejati, yang selalu melihat perkembangan fict di fandom ini, fict ini serasa mirip dengan "Jeongmal Saranghae" milik Eka Kuchiki-san karena _setting_, _timeline_, dan tokohnya hampir sama. Untuk meyakinkan bahwa fict ini BENAR-BENAR milik saya, di sini saya benar-benar menulis dari sisi sejarahnya, dari awal sampai akhir, saya salin persis plek, dengan sedikit interpretasi di sana-sini. Meskipun konflik batin dalam tokohnya saya jadikan unsur utama, namun dari segi cerita, saya jamin ini murni AR.

North & South Korea – History, Angst

"Apa gunanya kalian berbuat begini, sedangkan aku dan _hyung_ sendiri hanya mengikuti jalan pikiran kalian yang tidak ada habisnya?"

**AN :** Sebenarnya saya udah bikin ini sejak Agustus 2011, cuma karena tanggalnya udah lewat jauh jadinya saya nekat publish tahun depan. Ternyata kesampaian. Dan maunya saya publish tepat jam 00.00 tanggal 15 Agustus di Korea sana (sama dengan 22.00 WIB) tapi masih nunda-nunda... entah kenapa ._. saya merasa ini terlalu jelek untuk ukuran fic historical yang mulai menjamur karena penyampaiannya yang kaku, nggak bisa seluwes author senior lain /liriklirik. Oleh karena itu maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan baik dalam teknis maupun jalan cerita, ya~~ m(_ _)m

**Warning :** OC male!North Korea (namun saya sudah wanti-wanti untuk tidak jadi tokoh utama), serious!S. Korea/America/China/Russia, nyerempet sekuel dari "Death of Cherry Blossom" karena karakterisasi Kiku-nya hampir sama dan _timeline_-nya berkelanjutan (WW2 dan setelahnya meskipun di situ hanya _flashback _dan di sini sudut pandangnya udah ganti), dan siapkan diri Anda untuk membaca buku sejarah _online_ :D

* * *

_**.  
**_

**인천. 1945****년 9월 8일.**_**  
**_

_**Incheon. 8 September 1945.**_

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Im Yong Soo melihat Alfred F. Jones telah menapakkan kaki untuk yang pertama kalinya di daratan tanah air milik pemuda berahoge tersebut. Ia tak tahu apakah pandangan berharap dan memelas atau pandangan terkagum-kagum dan takjub pada sosok Alfred terpancar dari wajahnya. Ia hanya merasakan sakit dan perih yang mendalam pada bekas luka sayat di pipinya. Perasaan itu semakin membuat Yong Soo tidak dapat berekspresi apa pun ketika Honda Kiku muncul di matanya dan menghadap Alfred untuk menyerah tanpa syarat, serta akhirnya memberikan seluruh pendudukannya di Semenanjung Korea pada pihak pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

Yong Soo sempat melihat Kiku melirik ke arahnya sebelum menyatakan kekalahannya pada khalayak umum. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan dingin, ketidak-puasan, dan kesedihan bercampur baur menjadi satu pada kedua iris teduh Kiku. Ia bisa merasakan kebengisan dan kekejaman Kiku yang masih terealisasikan dalam luka sayatnya, juga segelintir kasih sayang dari Kiku sebagai seorang pengasuh karena waktu dan sebuah ambisi besarnya telah mempertemukan mereka, sehingga mau tidak mau Kiku selalu membelai rambut Yong Soo dan kakaknya dengan penuh senyum agar mereka menurut untuk dijadikan infantri yang menguntungkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia menyadari, kakaknya tidak hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut. Apakah ia telah begitu dendam pada Kiku sehingga ia tidak mau melihat sosoknya untuk yang terakhir kali? Memang kenangan-kenangan tersebut terlalu sulit dilupakan, namun alangkah baiknya ia menyaksikan pengakuan Kiku sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Dan ia kembali menyadari, bahwa tidak mungkin kakaknya akan hadir. Karena ia memang tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan banyak orang, selain dirinya.

* * *

_**.**_

******남부의한반도 비무장지대. 1946년 10월 3일. **

_**Zona selatan perbatasan paralel ke-38**_[1]_**. 3 Oktober 1946.**_

"Kami tidak mau diperintah oleh pemerintah asing lagi! Honda Kiku sudah cukup membuat kita sengsara, bagaimana dengan Alfred F. Jones?"

Gelombang massa yang besar dan ganas telah memporak-porandakan wilayah teritori Yong Soo. Bukan apa-apa, gerakan dan orasi-orasi mereka yang disebabkan masuknya informasi bahwa pihak Alfred dan Ivan Braginski akan membagi dua wilayah Semenanjung Korea tanpa persetujuan penduduk pribumi, membuat korban-korban berjatuhan dan pimpinan Yong Soo telah kehilangan muka. Kini sosok pemimpin tersebut tidak ada gunanya lagi di mata rakyat, mereka hanya ingin tanah yang mereka tinggali dan mereka cintai itu ternaungi oleh sebuah kondisi bernama perdamaian. Akibatnya, polisi membunuh masyarakat, masyarakat membunuh polisi, dan massa membunuh tuan tanah beserta pejabat-pejabat negara yang masih berpihak pada Kiku menjadi kabar yang umum di mana-mana.

Yong Soo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan aksi massa yang semakin meluas. Pihaknya sendiri pernah mengeluarkan larangan demonstrasi dan pencabutan perlindungan hukum terhadap pemerintahan revolusioner, namun justru hal tersebut bagaikan minyak tanah tertumpah di dekat lilin yang sedang menyala. Lagipula, ia mengetahui maksud pimpinannya beserta pimpinan dari pihak utara perbatasan paralel ketigapuluh delapan, pihak dari kakaknya sendiri, untuk menyatukan Semenanjung Korea dengan ideologinya masing-masing.

Ia hanya berharap, semoga keadaan ini tidak berlarut-larut.

Dan ia menuliskan harapan itu dalam balasan telegram dari kakaknya.

* * *

**.**

**대한민국. 1948년 8월 15일.**

_**Republik Korea. 15 Agustus 1948.**_

Pimpinan Yong Soo dengan mantap memproklamasikan sebuah negara baru yang bernama Republik Korea. Mengetahui kabar tersebut, Yong Soo tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia masih memimpikan perdamaian, sedangkan perdamaian tidak pernah menuntut syarat untuk membentuk negara baru.

* * *

**.**

**삼팔선.********1950년 6월 25일.**_**  
**_

_**Perbatasan paralel ke-38. 25 Juni 1950.**_

Pada kenyataannya, Yong Soo tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa kakaknya menyimpan sebuah ambisi yang hampir sama dengan Kiku ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya di tanah Korea, untuk menyerang wilayah teritorinya dan memperluas gerakan komunisme ke seluruh dunia. Tentu saja, tulisan-tulisan dalam telegram tidak mampu mencerminkan sosok asli dari diri pengirim dan penerimanya. Ia tidak percaya karena sang kakak yang sangat tertutup dan selama ini hanya berhubungan dengan adiknya melalui telegram, dapat dengan mudahnya melompati perbatasan dan menginvasi wilayah selatan. Sementara pihak Yong Soo yang terkejut dengan invasi tersebut tidak dapat melawan banyak, selain disebabkan oleh sikap Alfred yang meninggalkan dirinya dengan sedikit persenjataan, Yong Soo sendiri tidak berani mengarahkan mulut pistol kepada kakaknya.

"_Hyung_**[2]**, apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Yong Soo begitu ia melihat sosok kakaknya dengan persenjataan lengkap menempel pada tubuhnya. "_Hyung_ ingin jadikan tanah ini apa, hah? Bukankah _hyung_ memiliki impian yang sama denganku? Bukankah _hyung_ ingin hidup tenang dan damai? Kau sering mengucapkan kata-kata itu ketika Kiku masih berada di wilayah kita, kan, _hyung_?"

"… _Mianhae_**[3]**, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Mulut sang kakak berkata lirih, terbenam dalam suara desingan peluru, letusan bom, dan dengungan pesawat serta tank silih berganti. "Aku mendapat bala bantuan dari Ivan Braginski dan Wang Yao. Merekalah yang menyebabkan invasi ini terwujud. Sebenarnya pimpinanku telah memiliki rencana ini sejak lama, dan begitu mereka mengetahuinya, mereka langsung menyetujui dan membantunya habis-habisan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka semua, namun yang pasti aku juga tidak mau jika harus berhadapan denganmu dalam kondisi seperti ini, _dongsaeng_**[4]**."

Kedua tangan Yong Soo mengepal erat. "Kalau begitu… kenapa _hyung_ tidak mencegahnya? Kenapa _hyung_ biarkan tindakan bodoh mereka?"

"Aku… tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah menyangkut invasi dan peperangan. Dan aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa…."

_Dor_.

Tangan kanan Yong Soo serasa lumpuh, dan ia mendapati sebuah luka tembak dan darah segar telah mengalir keluar dari lubang luka tersebut. Asap tipis muncul dari mulut pistol yang mengarah padanya. Dengan gemetar, sang kakak menurunkan pistolnya, matanya memicing untuk menahan air mata yang nyaris jatuh ke pipinya. Kemudian ia melangkah maju dengan diam membisu, melewati Yong Soo yang kini telah jatuh terduduk menahan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang tertumpuk dalam hatinya. Baik Yong Soo maupun kakaknya sama-sama merasa terluka, tanpa mereka katakan satu sama lain pun mereka telah mengetahuinya.

* * *

**.**

**인천. ************1950년 9월 15일.**_****__**  
**_

_**Incheon. 15 September 1950.**_

Yong Soo tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia membiarkan dirinya dan rakyatnya semakin terdesak dan semakin menderita, tidak sampai hati untuk melawan kakaknya. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Alfred datang kembali ke hadapan Yong Soo dengan bala bantuan berupa persenjataan, pasukan, dan beberapa taktik peperangan dalam satu operasi bernama Operasi Chromite. Pemuda berkacamata tersebut hanya menyebutkan kata-kata 'komunis'**[5]** ketika Yong Soo menanyakan alasan mengapa ia mau membantu pihaknya. Hatinya masih dipenuhi kegalauan meskipun Alfred mulai melancarkan serangan amfibi melalui lautan dan ternyata membuahkan hasil yang cukup signifikan. Pasukan komunis berhasil dipukul mundur hingga perbatasan Cina-Korea, membuat pihak Ivan dan Yao semakin bergejolak. Akibatnya, Yong Soo terpaksa ikut angkat senjata untuk melawannya.

Sebagai balasan, Yao mengirimkan pasukan PVA**[6]** dengan teknik kamuflase dan pergerakan yang sangat cerdik. Alfred kebakaran jenggot menghadapi hal tersebut, sehingga ia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menyerbu balik, dan akhirnya berhasil menghentikan pergerakan pasukan Yao. Melihat serbuan tersebut, Yao kembali unjuk gigi dengan taktik baru yang tak kalah pandai dan lihai.

Dan pada akhirnya, pihak Alfred dan Yao terus-terusan berperang hingga melupakan maksud sebenarnya mereka saling menumpahkan darah. Yong Soo hanya memandang miris kedua pasukan, mereka bagaikan pemabuk hilang akal begitu melihat lawan ada di hadapan mata. Saling membunuh secara membabi buta, di bawah komando seorang pemuda Amerika dan pemuda Cina yang saling bertolak belakang. Yong Soo meremas senapannya, kemarahan di dalam hatinya sudah tidak dapat ditampung lagi.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Seru Yong Soo pada Alfred yang sudah siap dengan amunisinya. "Kata-kata 'komunis' milikmu itu malah membuat masalah ini semakin runyam! Aku ingin kau menghentikannya sekarang juga! Apa gunanya kalian berbuat begini, sedangkan aku dan _hyung_ sendiri hanya mengikuti jalan pikiran kalian yang tidak ada habisnya?"

"Ini demi kebaikan kita semua, Im Yong Soo. Aku tahu, ini memang perlu waktu, namun apabila gerakan komunisme semakin merajalela dan sampai pada perbatasan wilayah teritori kami, kami pun tidak akan tinggal diam… ."

_Klek_. Secepat kilat Yong Soo menodongkan senapannya pada dahi Yao yang bersiap untuk menembak mati Alfred yang sedang lengah. Keringat dingin dan napas memburu sempat muncul dari diri Alfred karena terkejut dengan kehadiran Yao di belakangnya. Yong Soo melirik Alfred dan Yao bergantian.

"Sebelum aku tekan pelatuk ini, cepat bernegosiasilah satu sama lain! Lakukan gencatan senjata segera! Pokoknya aku tidak mau masalah ini terus berlanjut!" Yong Soo telah berada dalam puncak amarahnya. Bahunya naik turun, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berusaha untuk mengendalikan sikap buasnya.

"Kau ingin… melakukan gencatan senjata, _aru_?" Ucap Yao kemudian, setelah ketiganya terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau pikir menyusup perbatasan dan bergerak di malam hari tanpa istirahat sekali pun adalah pekerjaan yang mudah? Jika gencatan senjata saja dapat menyelesaikan perang ini, lalu untuk apa aku harus menaklukkan wilayah teritorimu, _aru_? Aku sudah lelah berjalan sejauh ini dan aku tidak mau kembali ke wilayah utara lagi! Tidak! Aku ingin menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kulakukan, _aru_!"

Kemudian terjadi baku tembak di antara mereka bertiga.

* * *

**.**

**한반도 비무장지대. ************1953년 7월 27일.**_**  
**_

_**Zona Demiliterisasi Korea**_[7]_**. 27 Juli 1953.**_

Alfred telah memilih pimpinan yang baru. Namun hal tersebut tidak mengubah keadaan apa pun. Semenanjung Korea masih menjadi tanah merah yang bergejolak dan panas bagai lautan api. Kini mendengar suara deru pesawat tempur rasanya seperti mendengar siaran radio saja. Rakyat dalam pihak Yong Soo sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak berdaya, mereka kini hanya pasrah dengan jalan hidup yang kelak akan terjadi, entah perang ini akan berakhir atau masih akan terus berlanjut.

Pimpinan Alfred pun terbang mendatangi Semenanjung Korea untuk meneruskan gencatan senjata yang sudah berjalan dua tahun lamanya dan tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Kemudian, gagasannya membentuk sebuah komisi negara-negara netral untuk membuat sebuah perjanjian gencatan senjata nampaknya membawa peperangan menuju titik akhir.

Pimpinan Alfred, Yao, dan kakak Yong Soo telah menandatangani perjanjian tersebut. Namun, Yong Soo sangat menyayangkan sikap pimpinannya yang tidak mau ikut terlibat dalam perjanjian. Padahal, ia sudah menantikan momen seperti ini dan memimpikan tanah airnya menjadi tanah yang dipenuhi oleh kemakmuran. Pimpinan Yong Soo pun mengatakan bahwa ia akan menghormati perjanjian tersebut, meskipun ia tidak terlibat di dalamnya.

Seluruh jenazah pasukan tewas saling ditukar untuk kemudian dimakamkan di negara yang bersangkutan. Alfred menerima ribuan jenazah pasukan dari pihak Yao, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sementara Yong Soo sendiri memakamkan jenazah warga sipilnya yang tewas di kamp tahanan perang.

Hingga akhirnya perjanjian gencatan senjata tersebut hanya sebagai formalitas belaka. Entah awan mendung macam apa yang menutupi sorot sinar matahari yang menerangi hatinya, yang jelas ia masih merasa gundah gulana. Ia sangat yakin bahwa perang itu, yang telah menelan banyak korban dan dana, tidak berdampak apa pun bagi kehidupan dirinya dan kakaknya. Kalau sudah begini, menyalahkan siapa pun juga tidak ada gunanya. Semuanya sudah terjadi, dan satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tetap menjalankan kehidupan seperti biasa dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Kalau pun penyebabnya adalah sikap Ivan dan Yao yang kemudian memperalat kakaknya, Yong Soo tetap tidak mau menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Ia yakin, bagaimana pun juga kakaknya tidak bersalah. Sikapnya yang sangat menghormati pimpinan sebenarnya patut mendapat apresiasi.

Kini, ia sedih melihat sang kakak kini tidak pernah mengirim telegram lagi. Sudah tiga sampai empat tahun lamanya Yong Soo tidak pernah mendengar kisah di balik rangkaian tulisan kakaknya. Sang kakak rupanya sangat pandai menulis, namun ternyata kebiasaan itu ia hentikan di kemudian hari dan berubah menjadi pribadi yang otoriter untuk menjalankan negaranya. Memulai kembali dengan mengirim telegram lebih dulu rasanya tidak akan bisa tersampaikan pada kakaknya, karena ia mulai melarang masuk apa pun yang berasal dari luar.

Di hari yang kelabu, di mana bau mesiu masih tercium di mana-mana, Yong Soo mendapati sebuah amplop kecil di saku pada baju perangnya. Ia terburu-buru membukanya begitu melihat nama kakaknya tertera pada bagian depan amplop.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Nae saranghaneun dongsaeng_**[8]**_,_

_Ini adalah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat kusampaikan padamu. Setelah perisitwa gencatan senjata, aku akan menutup diri dari dunia luar dan mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Aku tahu ini memang sangat menyakitkan, terutama bagi kau yang selalu ingin melihat kiriman telegram dariku. Lagi-lagi, sebuah keterpaksaan menghantui diriku untuk menjadi pribadi yang tidak semestinya. Aku akan selalu mengingat saat-saat di mana kita saling berkirim kabar dan bertemu sekali-sekali walaupun aku mengaku kalah dalam hal penampilan darimu._

_Kau harus tetap semangat menghadapi semuanya. Perang sudah berakhir, namun jangan kau biarkan perang kembali meletus dalam dirimu sendiri. Urus negaramu dengan baik, aku yakin kelak kau mampu bangkit setelah peperangan bodoh itu selesai. _

_Dan satu lagi, jangan kau hilangkan senyum manis yang selalu menempel pada wajahmu itu. Kau tahu, setiap kau memamerkannya padaku, ingin sekali aku mencubit gemas pipimu._

_:)_

_Salam,_

_Dangsinui __babo__ gateun hyung_**[9]**_._

_NB: Lukamu masih terasa sakit? Akan kuobati dari jauh, kau tahu, doa seorang kakak untuk kesembuhan adiknya adalah doa paling mujarab yang pernah ada._

xxxxxxxxxx

Yong Soo tersenyum kecil, meskipun demikian, ia menyimpan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Tentu saja, bukanlah pribadi seorang Im Yong Soo apabila ia membangkang dari nasihat kakaknya. Ia selalu menyayangi kakaknya, dan sebagai bukti atas perasaan tersebut, ia berjanji untuk dapat melihat masa depannya yang cerah.

* * *

+OWARI+

**[1]** Perbatasan antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan yang berada pada 38 derajat lintang utara, berlaku sampai Perang Korea meletus.

**[2]** Sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki yang diucapkan oleh adik laki-laki.

**[3]** Maaf.

**[4]** Sebutan untuk adik.

**[5]** Sebenarnya kalimat ini hasil interpretasi dari saya sendiri, sih. Tujuan AS membantu Korea Selatan karena Presiden AS saat itu menganggap bahwa jika Korea Selatan dibiarkan kalah, maka gerakan komunisme yang mereka tentang akan semakin meluas di Asia Timur dan Asia Tenggara.

**[6]** _People's Volunteer Army_ (Tentara Relawan Rakyat) yang dikirim dari pihak Cina untuk menyerbu PBB. Mereka bergerak di malam hari dan teknik kamuflasenya memang bagus sekali. Mereka justru diperbolehkan untuk menembak pasukan PVA lain yang dianggap mengancam keselamatan mereka.

**[7]** Sebuah jalur tanah yang membatasi Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan sampai sekarang. Memiliki panjang 248 km dan lebar hampir 4 km, dan merupakan perbatasan militer paling padat di dunia.

**[8]** Adikku yang tercinta.

**[9]** Kakak laki-laki bodohmu.

* * *

Oke, jujur, siriusan, saya nangis beneran waktu menulis adegan di mana Yong Soo dan kakaknya bertemu. Miris.

Terus, apakah Anda melihat kejanggalan di sini? 8D Inti ceritanya? Ya, saya akui saya juga bingung karena penyebab utama perang ini nggak jelas, sehingga disebut-sebut sebagai The Forgotten War. Kenapa, seh, Alfred dan Ivan pake acara membagi-bagi wilayah orang segala? w(OAOw) /maintudingsembarangan

Sekedar info, sebenarnya yang mencetuskan gencatan senjata bukan dari pihak Korea, melainkan dari AS. Di sini saya tulis Korea Selatan yang duluan protes karena sudah saya bilang tadi, saya sedang mainin emosinya Yong Soo.

Oh, ya, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca fict ini, dan akan lebih berkesan kalau Anda mengisi 'buku tamu' alias review :D /promosicolongan

Dan maafkan atas Bahasa Korea saya yang ancur, maklum saya geblek di situ, karena saya sangat bergantung pada gugel trenslet dan Anda semua tahu, terjemahan di sana tidak 100% akurat TvTd

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**서울. 2012************년 8월 15일.**_**  
**_

_**Seoul. 15 Agustus 2012. **_

_**67 tahun berdirinya Republik Korea.**_

"Yah, burungnya terbang… ." Yong Soo menunjuk seekor burung pipit yang tadinya bertengger pada selusur pembatas sebuah jembatan di atas Sungai Han, kemudian terbang melayang di atas kota metropolitan Seoul yang terhiasi oleh pemandangan sore. Yong Soo menatap kepergian burung itu dengan kecewa, namun kemudian ia menyadari bahwa burung pipit tersebut terbang ke arah utara, tempat di mana kakaknya tinggal.

"Hei, burung pipit! Sampaikan salamku pada _hyung_, ya! Katakan padanya bahwa aku sudah berhasil!" Yong Soo kembali berseru kencang. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada keadaan sang kakak di sana.

Biarlah perang memutuskan hubungan fisik mereka, yang terpenting hati dan ikatan batin terus tersambung di antara keduanya.


End file.
